fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rax
Description: He is a strong man with huge muscles from facing dinosaurs and completing other labor. Rax lives with dinosaurs and his walking body of scars is proof. Some believe he is a hairy monster, but his fellow companions believe he's their leader. Everything he wears came from his hardwork. He cut the tail off a dead Euoplocephalus and made it into a hammer, took spikes off a Stegosaurus’ back and used them with bones to make a piece of armor running down his back, and tore the horns off a dying Triceratops’ head for a helmet. In fact, he made his helmet to resemble a Triceratops’ head. Description of Armor: *Helmet - A three horned helmet fused to Rax's skin. It resembles a head of a triceratops and is fireproof. *Spikes on Back - Taken from a Stegosaurus' back and attached to a bone "scarf" running down his spine; now fused into his spine. *Armored Trunks - Made of dinosaur skin Description of Weapon(s): *Euoplocephalus “hammer” tail - Taken from a dead Euoplocephalus after cutting it off. *Horns on helmet - Torn off a dying Triceratops' head and made into his helmet resembling a Triceratops' head. Backstory: Living with dinosaurs, he had to be strong, and if not, he had to be smart. Raxasaurus (a.k.a Rax) was intelligent, but he wasn’t strong. When facing dinosaurs such as a Triceratops or Tyrannosaurus Rex, he used his brain. Did he win every time? No, not until he understood his environment was his key to winning, and once he did, he began to conqueror T-Rexes, Brontosaurus, Triceratops, Etcetera, and devour their flesh. Then one night, he ventured deeper in his cave, finding Saurous’ powersource and touching it via curiosity. His hands would cause sparks to fly and he would scream in pain as his armor was fused into his skin and he gained super strength. Personality: Intelligent for his kind, brutal by nature, he’s someone you don’t want to mess, but is pretty cooperative for whatever reason. Skills: *Super strength Attacks: *Punches - Powerful punches that easily kill a normal person with one hit. His fist has been known to go through his enemies stomach after one punch. *Clothesline - A powerful strike when Rax holds his arm(s) out and smashes them against an opponent(s)'s neck or chest. *Shoulder Ram - Rax rams his shoulder into an opponent with great power. *Catching Ram - After catching his opponent in midair, Rax rams his opponent into features such as walls or boulders. *Gut Kick - A powerful kick that sends his opponent flying backwards. *Punt Kick - A powerful kick that has sent numerous enemies of Rax flying into the air or losing their heads. *Stomp - A powerful stomp that kills an average person with one hit. Special Attacks: *Overhead Smash - Rax swings his Euoplocephalus hammer over his head and onto an opponent. *Side Smash - Rax swings his Euoplocephalus hammer into an opponent from the left or right. *Stegosaurus Death - Rax slams into an opponent back first, stabbing him or her with multiple Stegosaurus spikes. *Gore - Rax charges towards an opponent, goring him or her with his Triceratops helmet. *Leg-Held Throw - Holding his opponent by their leg, Rax tosses him or her far away. *Head-Held Throw - Holding the opponent by their head, Rax tosses him or her far away. *Human Missile - Holding the opponent above his head, Rax throws an opponent head first into a wall. *Shockwave Clap - Rax claps, creating a powerful echo that knocks down opponents. *Shockwave Stomp - Rax stomps on the ground, causing the ground to shift and knock opponent down. *Earthquake - Rax smashes the ground, creating an earthquake. Strongest Special Attacks: *Big Bang Earthquake - Rax tosses his opponent high up into the sky for him to jump up, grab his opponent, and slam him through as much ground as possible. This also creates a tremendous earthquake. Events: Category:Raxasaurus Category:EoC Hero Category:EoC Character Category:PPH Character Category:PPH Hero Category:Sauran